


some good night cuddles

by princessborntodie



Series: Haddock Family one shots [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessborntodie/pseuds/princessborntodie
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, Nuffink goes over to his mother for comfort
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Zephyr Haddock, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock, Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson
Series: Haddock Family one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	some good night cuddles

In his dreams Nuffink saw his mother and father leaving him, something that was his worst fear and possibly his sister's, as well. But since Zephyr was already a slightly bit older than her little brother, and had already gone through this conversation with her parents, it was no longer much of a problem for her. And now it was time for Nuffink to go through this. 

He saw his parents being taken away from him while Zephyr and Nuffink were not able to fight the bad guys. It was a hopeless feeling of not being able to move in his dream and act on his wishes. His body felt like a stone glued to the ground, and thus he could only watch the evil guys take their parents away. As the dream started getting progressively worse, Nuffink woke up from the nightmare with a silent whelp. Looking frantically around, he saw his older sister peacefully sleeping on her own bed. But this sight was not enough for Nuffink to calm down, and so her ran over to his parents' room.

As Nuffink entered the room and saw his parents calmly sleeping, he could no longer hold his tears back and ran right over to his mother's side. ,, Mama. Mama, wake up.'' Nuffink whispered while shaking his mother awake. A bit startled and confused, Astrid was woken up only to see her son right in front of her, sniffling. ,, Nuffink? What happened? Come here.'' Astrid said while lifting him up into her arms, allowing Nuffink to cry into her shoulder. ,, It's alright, my baby. I'm here. Mama's here.'' Astrid said as she rubbed his back in a comforting way. 

Once Nuffink calmed down, and Astrid wiped his tears away, Nuffink asked a question which she last heard a couple years ago as Zephyr came to her after a nightmare. ,, Will you and dad ever leave me?'' ,, Absolutely not. What makes you think that?'' Nuffink was barely looking into her eyes and played with Astrid's pyjama shirt as he answered her question. ,, I had a dream were you and dad were leaving Zephyr and me.'' Astrid replied by pulling him back into her embrace and holding him as tight as possible.

,, Nuffink, you wanna know something?'' As Astrid felt her son nodding his head in between her neck she continued. ,, My heart is made out of love for you and Zephyr. Half of it beats for you and the other half is beating for your sister. I promise you that I would absolutely never leave you two, as long as here my heart is beating for you both. The same goes for your dad. Your dad and I love you guys so much. Don't you ever forget that, okay?''

,, I love you, too mama.'' Nuffink replied, which melted Astrid's heart even a little more. And so she pulled him a slightly bit back to kiss him all around his face, which got Nuffink to giggle a bit. Astrid stopped instantly, to make sure Hiccup would not wake up from the noise, since he already had a hard time getting some sleep due to his busy schedule as chief. 

,, Wanna sleep here tonight?'' Nuffink frantically nodded. Both Zephyr and Nuffink loved sleeping cuddled up to their parents. Sometimes Zephyr would go as far as to pretend being sick. Even though both Hiccup and Astrid would be aware of her act, they allowed it anyway. 

As Nuffink laid down right in between his parents, he cuddled up to his mother with head below her chin and their arms around each other. ,, good night, mama.'' ,, Good night, Nuffink. Sleep well, baby.'' And just before he fell asleep Nuffink felt the arm of his father going around the both of them and a kiss on top of his head. And with that Nuffink fell asleep with a smile on his face and no nightmares this time.


End file.
